For Your Greater Good
by Mono D. Duo
Summary: As Gon's match with Hisoka inevitably approached, Killua's worried about Gon's attitude, especially after he disregards the injuries he suffered in his match with Gido. So, to make sure Gon understands the consequences of going into a battle unprepared, he decides to inflict upon him a fraction of the pain he could expect when going up against somone like Hisoka. Spanking, Shota.


**Thanks for clicking on this fic! I hope you know what to expect, cos it is spanking and shota and spanking of a cute shota!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

One month. It had been one whole month since Gon's fight with Gido where he broke his right radius and ulna, cracked a humerus and fractured three ribs.

Killua exuded a shroud of tangible rage as he strode down the hallway towards Gon's room. He bit his lip and tried to push the thoughts away, thinking of the tickets that burned a hole in his pocket, the tickets to Hisoka's match.

He's done his research on the harlequin. Eight victories to three "losses". Six of those victories were knock outs, fatal ones at that, and he only lost because he never showed up for those matches. He'd only ever given four points away in the past, a record on par with the Floor Masters on the higher levels. These statistics made Killua's gut churn and twist with sickening worry. Someone like Gido was barely an ant when compared to someone of Hisoka's calibre, someone so inherently deadly. Not that he could talk derisively about being deadly.

Putting on a smile, Killua opened the door to Gon's room, expecting to find his friend resting in bed, practicing ten, as was the sole aspect of nen he was permitted to train in by mandate of their mentor, Wing. He did not find Gon resting though, he balked as he saw the green-clad boy walking on his hands, a surprised look crossing his face when he saw Killua.

"Gon, you're okay already?" He asked, watching on as the other boy bounced his weight from hand to hand, behaving as if his right arm had not recently been broken in three places.

"Yeah! See!" Gon said, bouncing from his hands and landing on his feet with the grace of a spry cat. "All better! I'm completely healed!" He beamed, clenching his fists and stretching his arms.

"_I can't believe it!" _Killua thought, his eyes narrowing at Gon. _"He got over a __**four **__ month injury in just __**one**__!" _Killua wouldn't consider himself a _leading _expert on the ins and outs of human body, but he was pretty damn close, and if there was anything he could attest to it was that a regular person would not be able to heal from such serious wounds so speedily.

"What are you made of, weirdo?" Killua glowered, eyeing Gon up and down.

"_Definitely weird." _He thought.

"Look who's talking!" Gon retorted with a pout. He _did _have a point. Killua could move in motion with wavelengths, cut through steel with his hands, tear a heart from a chest in the blink of an eye and so much more Gon hadn't seen, but he was bred to be an assassin; he was about as far as normal you could get in regards to a childhood. Still, injuries akin to what Gon had received wouldn't be quick to recover from even for someone like Killua. It was true they probably wouldn't bother him, but they'd still be there, an ever-present bother like chapped lips or some dry skin.

"So, what's up?" Gon asked, his demeanour shifting from one of indignance.

"Oh yeah! Guess what these are." Killua said, showing Gon the tickets to the Hisoka match.

"Tickets? Gon queried, quirking his head to the side.

"Not just tickets, tickets to Hisoka's match." Killua smirked.

As they left the tower to find something for lunch, Killua explained how they were entitled to the tickets, being 200th-floor fighters and all. He also explained all of the info he mined about Hisoka, about his victories and losses, or his technical lack of the latter.

"Wow, that's pretty intimidating." Gon said when Killua finished explaining. Killua didn't like the look he saw on his friend's face as he said this though, he was smirking, a look of fierce determination on his face.

"_Yeah right, his expression doesn't even match his words." _Killua thought, that uneasy feeling churning his guts again.

They discussed Kastro, the man who had taken three of Hisoka's four points in the past, the man he was going to fight again. The whole time, Killua was able to feel Gon's excitement leak from him. Now that he knew the tell-tale signs of nen, he could easily feel Gon's emotions, even more than before.

It almost made him want to vomit. It was as if Gon had learned nothing from his match with Gido, that the pain of broken bones taught no lessons and he was still seeking some sort of thrill from fighting those stronger than him. Of course, he didn't want to get in the way of Gon's fight with Hisoka, it was a fight that had to happen to settle the score, he knew that, but at the same time, he needed Gon to understand the innate danger he was putting himself in just by stepping into the ring with that man.

"Gon." Killua said, interrupting the other boy's diatribe regarding whether or not seeing the match would count as breaking his promise to Wing.

"Huh? What is it, Killua?" He asked looking straight at him. Killua looked back and almost reeled. Those eyes, those almost honey-coloured brown eyes. They were innocent, naïve, unknowing of the true dangers that lay ahead.

"There's something I need to show you." He said, looking down at the ground, his hair shadowing his eyes as he suddenly changed course and veered into a nearby alleyway.

"Killua?" Gon asked, picking up the pace to keep up with the assassin.

"Gon, I need to make sure you're aware of the danger you're in by seeking out Hisoka." He said, turning and looking for someplace derelict. He didn't want anybody to interrupt what was about to happen.

"I know how dangerous Hisoka is!" Gon pouted, striding to walk next to the other boy.

"No, you don't!" Killua snarled, snapping his head to glare at Gon, causing him to jump back. "You think you know what you're getting into, but you don't, you think you know what to do against someone like Hisoka, but you don't!" He grit his teeth, stopping in his tracks and clenching his fists at his sides. He wanted to tell Gon to run, to hide and not go through with this unwinnable battle, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He saw the determination in his friend's eyes, the indomitable spirit that said; "I'm doing this, and there's nothing you can do to stop me".

He'd be fighting a steep battle that he'd have as much a chance of winning as Gon had in his eventual match against Hisoka.

It almost felt like he was back at the hunter exam, facing off against Illumi, shrouded in a power so beyond anything he knew of. Part of him wanted to take Gon and run, go somewhere where people like Hisoka and Illumi couldn't torment them, where they'd be safe. Together.

He couldn't do that, not while Gon had even an ounce of free will left, so he'd settle for simply letting Gon get a taste of the consequences of recklessness.

He grabbed his friend by the wrist and dragged him along, kicking in the back door of a nearby apartment complex and storming in, his mind on a single track.

"Killua?" Gon pestered, somewhat scared of what his usually calm and composed friend was doing. "Where are we going?" He asked, trying to look out a window before he was pulled in the other direction.

"Somewhere quiet." Killua said, his voice cold as ice.

They went down, down stairs, down hallways and down more stairs again. Killua didn't show any indication of stopping until they strode into a storage area, rows of upward folding doors with pairs of numbers on them, a floor and an apartment number presumably.

"Should we be in here, Killua?" Gon asked, noticing that his friend was beginning to slow, his grip on his wrist growing lax. He could've probably pulled his hand free, but he didn't want to. He liked it when Killua held his hand, he liked it when Killua yelled and shouted in worry. He knew that he wasn't mad at him or trying to hurt him, he just wanted him to be safe, like his Aunt Mito had done countless times. When she yelled at him, it was because he'd been stupid, reckless or had put himself in too much danger, even if he was okay the entire time. He imagined Killua was the same, he just didn't want him to hurt himself, and sure, maybe he didn't have the most thorough plan for his battle with Hisoka, but that was a whole month away. He had tonnes of time to think of something.

It was as Gon asked that question that a man dressed in black pants, a blue jacket and a blue cap, with a torch, walkie-talkie and bunch of keys strapped to his belt turned the corner they were approaching and started.

"Hey, you two shouldn't be-"

He didn't have the chance to finish his accusation. In the blink of an eye, Killua vanished from in front of Gon, appeared again as a fleeting blur next to the security guard and then reappeared again behind the falling man.

"Oh." Gon said, approaching Killua and the now unconscious man. Killua caught him and lay him out on the floor so he was sitting against a nearby wall. "Is he…?"

"Unconscious only." Killua clarified, taking the bunch of keys from the guard's belt.

Gon could only watch as Killua went about opening the nearest unit, lifting the door to reveal a mass of orderless clutter and shutting it again.

He did this again for the next unit, and the one after that one too, seemingly on some sort of hunt.

"What are you looking for?" Gon asked, standing on his tiptoes to peek over his friend's shoulder to look into the fourth unit. This one was mostly empty; a frayed, brown couch up against the back wall, a few boxes stacked neatly in the corner and a folded yard table and chairs leaning against the wall.

"This." Killua said, stepping inside, pulling Gon in with him and pulling the folding door closed behind them.

"It's dark in here." Gon said, trying to feel around for a light switch. In response, Killua clapped twice, the light flickering on.

"Ooh!" Gon admired, clapping his own hands so the light went off again and then clapping them back on.

"This'll do just fine." Killua said, stalking up to the couch. He turned and looked at Gon, who was standing in the middle of the room, his eyebrows knitted together as he looked around. "Could you…" Killua started, his mouth going dry. "Could you take off your jacket and vest." He said, casting his eyes to the grey floor.

"Oh, um, okay…" Gon said, confusion obvious in his tone. He unbuttoned his jacket and shrugged it off his shoulders then grabbed the hem of his white vest and lifted it over his head. He shivered a bit. It wasn't the warmest of rooms, but he could tolerate it. "Now what?" He asked his friend, wondering if he was gonna remove his tops too.

"Come over here." Killua said, holding his hand out as he sat down on the couch.

"Okay…" Gon said, not liking the way Killua's eyes were staring solemnly at the ground.

He held his hand out to take Killua's, but the other boy instead grabbed his wrist, and before he knew it, he was looking at the floor, tipped over his friend's lap.

"Killua?" Gon exclaimed, trying to push himself up or away but was kept in place by the other boy's hand pressed firmly against his back.

"Gon…" Killua said, barely above a ghostly whisper. "Please forgive me."

With that, Killua tugged on the waist band of Gon's shorts, pulling them over his curved rear. His fingers brushed against the thin fabric of Gon's briefs. He could feel the warmth radiate from the soft flesh. He let the shorts fall down to Gon's knees and rested his palm on the seat of his underwear.

"Killua?" Gon grunted, his face flushing beet-red. He redoubled his struggles but wasn't any closer to escaping the assassin's vice-like hold. "What are you doing?" He said in a pleading voice. He'd been in this position before; his Aunt Mito would pull him over her lap, bare his bottom and smack it pink if ever he pushed her too far. "Too far" by her being defined as disappearing for days on end without even a letter of notice, throwing himself into dangerous situations and nearly maiming himself, or sassing her.

"Something you need, Gon." Killua answered, rubbing the peaks of Gon's perky cheeks before dipping his fingers into the tight waistband. Slowly and deliberately, Killua, drew the underwear down the way the shorts had gone, revealing more and more of Gon's soft, bare butt. His heart clenched, his gut churned, his groin heated. He bit his lip, his eyes drinking in the sight of Gon's naked rear. He jostled the other boy further up his leg, bending his hips over his legs even more, forcing the skin of the blemish-free butt taut and giving him a more complete view.

Gon's ears turned a bright shade of crimson! His best friend had just pulled down his underwear, now he was practically naked! He tried to squeeze himself out of Killua's hold by pushing against the couch, but it was no good. Killua was just too strong.

Killua placed his free hand on the back of Gon's thigh, feeling the heat off of it as if he were touching an open flame. He felt his member harden in his pants, the sight of Gon's exposed rear was something he often thought about, dreamed about, touched himself to and fantasised about. He'd hoped he wouldn't feel this way when he resolved himself to spank his friend, he wanted this to be a lesson, pure and simple, but now it was morphing into something selfish, something carnal.

He shook his head, forcing lewd thoughts out of his brain and snapping himself back to reality.

"You need to understand what you're in for." Killua said, his voice dark and heavy. "Your broken bones haven't gotten through to you, but I'll give you a taste of the pain you could expect if you're reckless in this world." He raised his hand high, pushing harder onto Gon's back, and lashed his palm down!

_SMACK!_

The sound bounced around the tiny room, Killua's palm now hovering over a pink handprint burned into Gon's left cheek.

"Killua, no!" Gon shouted as he raised his hand high in the air again. Gon tried to throw his arm back to block, but Killua was too fast. His arm fell and his palm collided with Gon's right cheek, leaving a pink print to simmer painfully alongside its left counterpart.

"OW!" Gon yelped, trying to push his hands in front of his exposed cheeks. Killua had no patience for it so he grabbed Gon's wrists and pinned them to the small of his back. "Killua, why?" Gon asked, tears brimming the edges of his eyes. It wasn't that two spanks stung _that _much; he just had no idea why his best friend was doing this all of a sudden. He kept saying how Gon "didn't understand". Well, now he didn't. He didn't understand why this was happening!

"Like I said," The assassin answered, raising his hand high again. "You need to understand the consequences you might face going down this path." He brought his hand down against Gon's bare left cheek again, this time with enough force to push him hard against his legs.

Gon grunted, the force of being pushed so hard against Killua's legs rubbing and stirring his member. It had been doing that often as of late, getting longer, thicker and stiff. It happened in the mornings when he woke up, at night when he went to sleep, and several times during the day. It was easy to hide; just flip it up so the waistband of his shorts kept it in place. But now he wasn't wearing his shorts, or anything really bar his boots, and if he stood up Killua would see his weird willy and how it got all stiff. There were many things he was willing to share with the other boy but that seemed too embarrassingly personal.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Killua didn't hold back his barrage of fierce spanks, one after another, they seared into Gon's pale flesh, leaving marks of a deeper shade of pink in their wake.

"Killua, please!" Gon begged, kicking his legs out as he struggled fruitlessly to pull his hands from Killua's hold. "It hurts!"

"I know!" Killua snapped, landing a stinging spank to the spot where Gon's left cheek met the thigh. He wanted him to feel this when he sat down for the next week. "That's the point." He said, part of him loathing that he had to say the words while another part encouraged it. Some part of him, hell, many parts of him, wanted to strip Gon down, touch him, feel him, hold him and make him feel good the only way someone who knew every intricacy of the human body could for a very long time.

Gon continued to kick and squirm as the spanking continued, his little dick stiffer than it had ever been. He didn't have the time to think about why between Killua's blistering smacks nailing into his butt. He could feel his flesh bounce, ripple and wriggle. Killua spanked way harder than Mito ever did, longer too. A particularly blazing strike pushed him over the edge, tears spilling from his eyes as a hiccup of pain escaped his throat.

"Please!" He gurgled, his writhing ceasing in a vague hope that Killua would stop spanking if he stopped resisting.

"Gon…" Killua said, letting his hand rest on the dark-pink blotches that littered Gon's previously lily-white butt. "I'm not stopping until I'm _certain _the lesson has gotten through to you." With that, he pushed Gon's shorts and briefs down further, over his boots and off. Gon's face blushed a furious red. It had been embarrassing enough to have his shorts around his knees, but now with them completely off he wouldn't even be able to dignify himself when he was let up, whenever that would be. The fact that Killua was still clothed this whole time only made his willy strain even more.

Killua shifted Gon's position over his lap again, pushing him further across his legs so he could properly spank his sensitive thighs. It was as he did this that he felt something poke his leg.

"Gon, are you hard?" Killua asked, barely believing it, a pink tinge dusting his cheeks

Gon sniffed. "You mean my, my…" He couldn't finish, the thought of admitting the weird thing going on with his boyhood just too humiliating, even with all this going on.

"Your…dick." Killua finished, barely able to get the word out without his mouth drying out like a desert. The sight, the feel, the look of Gon's bare, supple, soft butt were barely tolerable, but the mere thought of his cock, his member hard and stiff, the pink head peeking out of the skin at the end, maybe a few wispy hairs at the base of the shaft to show that puberty was on its way, his balls dangling tightly between his thighs, were all too much for him to process properly.

"Yeah?" Gon answered, entirely unsure if it was the right thing to say.

Killua froze, his hand resting firmly on Gon's thigh. Gon was hard, erect, aroused over his lap. Was it the spanking? The fact that he was naked? The fact they had broken in somewhere to do this? Or was it only because he was so young and unused to the sensation of arousal, so green to the experience that his body didn't know what it should feel.

"That…" Killua struggled to form words, each one getting caught in his throat. He looked down at Gon's naked butt, noting how dark the handprints had gotten. _"Not dark enough." _He said to himself. He closed his eyes and forced any and all thoughts of Gon's hard boyhood away. Though, the fact that it was poking his leg was a rather unignorable reminder. "Is too bad." He finished; his voice darker than before.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Killua lost himself in the rise and fall of his arm, the sound of his palm spanking into Gon's reddening buttocks, the sounds of his cries for mercy, the way he bucked and struggled to get away, the way his legs kicked out in protest. Anything to distract from the hardness poking his leg as well as the one bulging against his zipper.

Gon, meanwhile, was struggling with battles on two fronts. First, the obvious, was Killua's relentless wailing on his rear-end. It felt as if hot coals were being held to his cheeks and thighs, and no amount of squirming, crying or thrashing helped the situation. If anything, the former and the latter aggravated his second predicament. His cock was pressing into and getting rubbed up against Killua's leg with every spank, and with each one the pressure building in his gut got more and more intense, building up like a dam during a flood. It felt like it would tip over any minute and he had no idea what would happen. Would he pee on Killua? He didn't know if he'd be able to look the other boy in the eye ever again if that happened.

Before the tension in that dam building in Gon _could _break, Killua halted his spanking. Gon whimpered in relief, hoping that this was over and done with. When Killua's steel grip on his wrists remained however, he had his doubts.

"Gon…" Killua whispered, more to himself than to the boy on his lap. "I'm sorry, but you _need _to know." He readjusted Gon's position, shunting him back into the position he was in at the start of the spanking, the position where it was easier to smack the crests of his cheeks than his thighs. It also reduced the friction between Killua's leg and Gon's member, something the former wanted so as not to embarrass his friend more than necessary, and something the latter wanted so as not to "pee" on Killua's lap.

Killua flexed his hand; his nails grew into claws, his fingers elongated, and his veins grew much more prominent. Killua raised his hand once more and, with speed far greater than he had been using before, brought his palm down, flicking his wrist and slapping into Gon's ass with such hot, stinging force that the resulting _slap _actually surprised him!

Gon yelled out in pain, redoubling his efforts to get free! That smack had burned like nothing he'd ever experienced! Before he could even think about the singe from that spank simmering down, another one landed right on top of it. This time he screamed. He wanted so bad to try and use nen to break free, but the promise he made to Wing, the blue string around his pinkie finger and his sheer force of will compelled him to keep his aura where it was.

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

Six more of those agonising spanks, all delivered within a span of less than five seconds, set Gon's rear ablaze! The force of them against his backside pushed him continuously into Killua's leg again, reigniting that odd sensation in his cock he'd hoped would stop.

Meanwhile, Killua could barely control himself. The sight, the feeling, the rush of spanking Gon so mercilessly, making his fleshy mounds bounce and ripple under his palm, sent jolts of electricity straight to his member. The urge to undo his zipper and stroke himself until he squirted onto his friend's deep red, almost purple, cheeks almost overwhelmed him. He kept that urge down though and soldiered forward with the task he assigned himself.

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

Eight more smacks, bouncing from cheek to cheek, burned into Gon! Killua had started to spank at an angle such that he was hitting the insides of the cheeks. This way, when they went back into position, the burning skin was rubbing against the burning skin of the other unfortunate cheek. Gon didn't have the chance to realise this at the moment as Killua kept up the rapid-fire pace of the smouldering spanks!

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

"KILLUA, PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" Gon begged, tears and snot dripping down his face in torrents. "PLEASE!"

The sorrow, the agony in his friend's voice gave Killua a moment's pause. He'd been watching Gon's butt the entire time, watching it bounce and quiver and darken as he beat it with the ferocity and speed he'd been taught to use growing up. What he was taught to use for…assassination.

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath. His tight hold on Gon's wrists slackened but the sobbing boy made no sign of moving.

"Gon…" Killua said, his voice almost cracking. He placed a hand gently on the dark red, almost purple, marks he'd left imprinted on his friend's delicate rear-end. "I'm sorry." He let go of his friend's wrists, letting his arms fall forward.

"K-Killua?" Gon hiccupped, looking over his shoulder at the other boy. "It hurts!" He said, bringing his hands to rest on his scorched butt-cheeks, whimpering at the faint touch.

"I know…" Killua said, rubbing his hand up and down Gon's back. He almost choked on his words, but he had hope that this wasn't in vain, perhaps Gon had learned the lesson Killua had hoped to instil. "Do you know why?" He asked, slowly pulling Gon up by the shoulder until he stood on his shaking quivering legs, rubbing a fist against his eyes with one hand while trying to rub away some sting with the other. Killua could only place his hands on his lap, not sure what to do with them. He looked at Gon's backside, angry and red from top to thigh. He felt guilt explode in his chest when his member twitched at the sight. What right did he have to be turned on by Gon's state after _he _was the one who caused it?

"No." Gon hiccupped, turning slowly to face his friend. Killua would've rather he'd done it quickly and get it over with. Instead he had to be tortured for several seconds as Gon rotated, his blistered rear disappearing only to be tauntingly replaced with the sight of Gon's erection. His mouth and throat went dry, his pupils dilated, and his palms began to sweat.

It was even cuter than his dreams had pictured it to be. It was no longer than he expected from a twelve-year-old, uncut and completely bald all around, not a single wispy pube in sight to show any sign of blossoming manhood. He was still completely and utterly a little boy, no matter how prodigious he was with nen.

"Killua?" Gon said, his voice more stable. The boy couldn't bring himself to look the other in the eye. He feared what he would see. Hatred? Resentment? Anger? Rejection? His heart pounded and his insides felt like they were rotting to black. He had made a friend, his first friend, and in his attempt to keep that single friend safe, he had probably shattered any bond they might have had.

Killua stood, keeping his eyes firmly away from the naked boy. Wordlessly, he made his way to the door. He had failed. Illumi was right, he wasn't cut out for making friends. It was a mistake to leave home, to leave with Gon and think they could be friends. He was gonna mess it up somehow, someway, and this was it. He had stripped, restrained and beaten his best friend. What else was there to say?

"Killua!" Gon shouted, getting the other's boy's attention. Said boy was startled, confused even. Gon didn't sound angry, his voice was still cracking, but there seemed to be no malice there. He turned, but before he could, Gon was already bounding at him in nothing but his boots. He caught Killua's hands in his own and buried his face in the clothed boy's black shirt.

He was stunned to silence. He hadn't expected this, not by any stretch of the imagination.

"I don't understand!" Killua said, interlocking his fingers between Gon's. "Why aren't you pissed at me?" Gon looked up at him, tear tracks still dripping down his face, but his expression was confused, his head quirked to the side like a puppy's.

"Why would I be? You did it because you thought it'd help me, right?" He asked, letting his hands fall with Killua's.

"I, I think I was wrong about it." Killua admitted, averting his gaze from Gon's beautiful brown eyes.

"I don't think so." Gon said matter-of-factly, pulling back but keeping a hold on his friend's hands. "Aunt Mito used to spank me for stuff I didn't get too, but later I'd see why she thought she should do it, so I think later I'll see why you did it too. And she always said it hurt her more than it hurt me, and when I looked into her eyes after, I think she was right. So, since this spanking hurt a lot, and since it probably hurt you more, you must really be hurting, right?"

Killua was speechless. How could Gon think _he _was the victim here, that he was the one in pain after he bruised and beat his butt?

His chest tightened, his hands trembled. He could feel his eyes moisten as his throat cracked. He felt his lip tremble as the first tear fell, and like Gon had during the spanking, Killua let out a sob. Gon wasted no time, pulling his friend into an embrace, not caring that his stiff willy was rubbing against Killua, that didn't matter if his friend was upset. Besides, he thought he could feel Killua's own boyhood hard under his trousers.

"I'm sorry!" Killua hiccupped, snaking his arms around Gon's bare back, pulling him in tight. The fact that Gon was butt-naked was only an afterthought.

"Me too. I'm not sure what for, but I know I did something that made you worry enough to need to spank me, so I'm sorry too."

Killua, again, didn't have any words.

"Can, can I help make it up to you?" Killua asked, barely above a whisper.

"Huh? By doing what?" Gon asked, loosening his embrace and pulling back.

"This." Killua gulped, placing his hands on Gon's hips. He slowly got to his knees. He looked at Gon's hard-on, almost salivating at being so close to it. Was it perhaps a bit selfish, to try and "make it up" to Gon by doing something he'd dreamt of for a while? Probably, but he didn't care, he knew Gon would derive nothing but pure pleasure from this, as would he.

He wrapped his fist around Gon's hard dick and pumped it, rolling the foreskin back and forth as the boy in front of him gasped.

Gon's knees wobbled. This feeling that was happening in his willy was unlike anything he'd ever experienced at all before. It was electricity, but not really. It was like this new feeling was washing in waves over his lower half, all starting at the head of his cock, moving down the shaft with Killua's pumps, and coursing all around when it hit the base.

He didn't have much time to focus on this pleasure though as a new, more intense one bloomed to take its place. Killua had brought the end of his little member to his mouth, licked it and slid its entire length between his lips, moving down the shaft until he was kissing the hairless base.

"Whoa!" Gon said, clenching his still-burning cheeks so much it hurt, yet it was overshadowed by the brand-new waves of pleasure ricocheting through his body as Killua bobbed his head up and down over his cock! His fingers tangled in Killua's shock of white locks, holding on for dear life as he thrust his hips back and forth into his friend's face, faster and faster, his moaning getting harder and harder to keep inside until-

"Oh, OH! OH! OH! OH KILLUA!" Gon yelled, something entirely new, entirely beautiful shooting like lightning throughout his body as something else, something hot shot out of his pulsing, throbbing cock into Killua's mouth!

Panting and exhausted on his barely standing legs, Gon released the steel grip he'd had on Killua's hair, instead leaning against him so to not fall back onto his bruised bottom.

"What was that? He asked the other boy as he stood, wiping something white from the corner of his mouth as he rose.

"An orgasm?" Killua said, as if stating the obvious. "Haven't you had one before?" He asked placing his hands on Gon's hips to keep him from collapsing. Gon shook his head fervently.

"I've never felt anything like that! Never ever!" He declared, beaming despite the pain still aching his rear. "Can I do it to you?" He asked, clapping his hands onto Killua's shoulders.

Killua's face immediately reddened, almost to the same shade as Gon's ass, but not quite. The mere suggestion of Gon's sucking him off made his already pulsating dick twitch and spasm in his boxers. Of course he would want it, but it would almost make his gesture to Gon a bit redundant if he took the same pleasure he'd given to his friend.

"I-" Killua started, attempting to back away, but Gon, even as tired as he was, kept his hands on his friend's shoulders and stopped his retreat.

"You made _me _feel really good, so now I wanna do the same for you!" Gon declared, already on his knees and fiddling with Killua's zipper before he had any more say in the matter.

Gon hooked his thumbs into Killua's trousers and underwear and yanked them down to his knees, his cock springing up and almost slapping the other boy.

"Whoa, yours is bigger than mine, Killua!" Gon said with a bright grin. "And there's hair at the bottom too, weird. Does that happen a lot?"

"All, all the time!" Killua stammered, not believing that the fantasy he'd thought of countless times was happening right here, right now in a sparsely used storage unit of some random apartment building. "All boys when they're, when they're old enough." He swallowed a mouthful of spit, letting his hands rest on Gon's spiked hair. He pushed his hips forward ever so slightly, pushing the tip of his cock against Gon's lips. The other boy happily obliged, opening his mouth and taking the whole thing in at once.

"Shit!" Killua cursed through gritted teeth, using all of his willpower to not explode in Gon's mouth that very second.

Soon, the other boy began to copy what Killua himself had done, bobbing up and down and running his tongue along the shaft.

"Gon!" Killua moaned, his knees wobbling, his breath hitching and his mind failing to form a cohesive thought as Gon's inexperienced mouth worked up and down his shaft. He hunched over, chest heaving as he felt a built-up of pressure in his gut. He looked down, able to see the red crests of Gon's rear. Guilt spiked in his chest again but that was quickly squashed out when Gon hollowed his cheeks, creating a slippery vacuum around his member as he bobbed back and forth!

"Gon! Gon! Gon!" He yelled, throwing his head back as the coil in his gut snapped and his hips started thrusting into his friend's face! He felt his cum shoot hotly from his cock, splattering into Gon's mouth and down his throat.

Gon pulled off of Killua's cock, coughing and sputtering as drips of white leaked over his lips.

"What, what was that?" Gon asked, sticking his tongue out and trying to let the sticky white substance fall off.

"My, my cum." Killua said between deep breaths, seating himself on the floor. He looked down at his glistening wet member, the fact that it was covered in _Gon's _spit hitting him right in the chest. His heart aching and soaring at the same time. "You can swallow it, it's fine." He said, the mere sight of his naked friend threatening to make him hard again.

Gon did so, a shiver running through his body as it did. "Blech!" He said, wiping what was left on his face away with the back of his hand, succeeding in only smearing it.

Killua chuckled, finding Gon's struggle to deal with sperm amusing. He decided to help, picking up the other boy's discarded underwear and dabbing his face and hand with it.

"Thanks!" Gon said, going to sit back on his rear but hissing as soon as it hit the floor. He arched his back and stood, his hands rushing back to rub at the sting once more. "It still hurts!" He complained, trying to look back at his own butt. "Aunt Mito used to rub oil on my butt after a spanking." He huffed, puffing his cheeks in a pout.

Killua shrugged, pulling his pants and underwear up. "I don't have any of that." He said, picking up the rest of Gon's clothes and handing them to him.

"Thanks!" He said, pulling on the vest and jacket first before holding the shorts in his hands, looking apprehensive.

"What's wrong?" Killua asked, wondering if something was wrong.

"It's just, you still have my underwear." He said, and sure enough, Killua did, they were crumpled in his hand, covered with his own jizz.

"You sure you want 'em back?" He asked, a pink blush tinging his face, his eyes looking to the side. "They're covered in my cum."

"Why would that matter?" He asked, quirking his head to the side. "They're white anyway."

Killua had to refrain from slapping him over the head. "Fine." He sighed, tossing the underwear to their owner. "Have 'em."

"Thanks!" Gon said, dropping the shorts to catch them. Killua watched with a half-hard boner as Gon turned and pulled the briefs up his milky legs, up his red thighs and over his deep crimson ass.

Gon grumbled when he stood straight, the shorts apparently rubbing too much against his perky, tender rear. Killua couldn't help but smirk when he saw that the red on Gon's thighs could be seen even with the shorts on.

"What's so funny?" Gon demanded, stomping his foot.

"Nothing." Killua hummed, turning his back and going to open the door. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**Glad you made it to the end, if you liked, please favourite the story to show your support, it really gives me a hit of seratonin when you do! Also, leave a review and let me know if you'd be interested in getting a sequel where Zushi (the cute barefoot shota also training under Wing) gets spanked by his master and subsequently humiliated by Gon and especially Killua!**


End file.
